Questions
by SongofThunder
Summary: For each chapter, there are 12 cats, and 38 questions to be answered about them.
1. TAKE ONE

**AN: I've decided to do this.**

 **The 12 Cats:**

1\. Kestrelflight

2\. Needletail

3\. Hollyleaf

4\. Graystripe

5\. Flowerstem

6\. Shellheart

7\. Whitewing

8\. Lilyheart

9\. Snowtuft

10\. Mistyfoot

11\. Talltail

12\. Tigerheart

 **1) What would you think about a name with 1's beginning and 4's ending?**

Well. Kestrelflight and Graystripe. Kestrelstripe? ***looks up what kestrels look like*** I guess that would work, Kestrels are striped. WindClan?

Onestar: From now on your name is Kestrelstripe!

Kestrelstripe: A decent name!

Onestar: *puffs out chest* Yes, I am a decent name giver! Why did you think I wasn't?

Kestrelstripe: I read FanFiction.

 **2) Would you consider naming a cat in your story with 2's first name and 3's last name?**

Needleleaf. No. ShadowClan.

Rowanstar: Then by the powers of StarClan, your name is now Needleleaf!

Needleleaf: WHAT?

Rowanstar: I couldn't think of anything.

 **3) Would you make fun of a cat named (5's first name 2's last name)?**

Flowertail. No. Maybe they have a tail that smells like flowers….? ThunderClan.

Bramblestar: Your name is now Flowertail!

Flowertail: Why?

Bramblestar: You're holding a flower in your tail.

Flowertail: …I wanted to look nice!

Needleleaf: …join BadnameClan.

Flowertail: What's that?

Needleleaf: I started it.

Flowertail: Count me in.

ShadowClan: NOOOOOO, FLOWERTAIL!

 **4) What genre would a story be with a cat names (1's first name 5's last name) as the main character?**

A story about Kestrelstem. What? Nooooooo, this is bad. Poor Kestrelstem. I would say Hurt/comfort. Maybe Kestrelstem is bullied for their name and someone with a disability comforts them?

 **4) Write a prophecy meaning (1's last name and 3's first name) will save the Clan from dogs?**

Flightholly. _The darkness rises, and only the wings of the forest can bring back the light._

StarClan cat: That sucks!

Me: WELL YOU TRY IT!

StarClan cat: Hey, it's not my job, I only died yesterday!

 **6)What would (4's last name and 2's last name) look like?**

Stripetail. Probably a gray cat with black stripes on his tail.

 **7) What can you tell about (3's first name and 1's first name) just from their name?**

Hollykestrel. Well, that sucks, so either their leader sucks at giving names or perhaps is giving her a bad name because she's half-clan, seeing as "kestrel" is WindClan and "holly" is ThunderClan.

Bramblestar: NO! AUTHOR WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME DO THIS!

Me: Because you're ThunderClan and yeah!

Bramblestar: Why not Onestar! That makes way more sense because Onestar's mean AND it doesn't ruin my reputation.

Hollypaw: Aren't you going to give me my warrior name?

Bramblestar: *sighs and mumbles* Hollypaw, you are now Hollykestrel.

Hollykestrel: I'm going to go join BadnameClan, okay?

Flowertail and Needleleaf: Yess, a new recruit!

Bramblestar: You suck, author.

 **8)** ** _C_** **ould you see 5 and 3 as a pairing?**

Flowerstem and Hollyleaf. Different timelines. Plus they're both female.

Hollyleaf: I'm already in love with Fallen Leaves.

Flowerstem: I agree with you, author.

 **9) If 9 was looking for a mate, would they choose 6 or 4?**

If Snowtuft was looking for a mate, would they choose Shellheart or Graystripe? Neither, they're both attached to the code and Snowtuft broke it.

Take One: Snowtuft and Shellheart

Snowtuft: Shellheart, I'm looking for a mate, and you've always caught my eye, so will you be with me?

Shellheart: I've got Rainflower, but I'm flattered.

Snowtuft: Drat.

Take Two: Snowtuft and Graystripe

Snowtuft: I've always loved you, Graystripe… will you be my mate?

Graystripe: I've had two mates already, I seriously can't have a third, it'll tarnish my reputation. Plus you're a tom, you're a Dark Forest cat, and you're dead.

Snowtuft: My heart has been broken.

 **10) Could you see 1 and 10 fighting over 7?**

Kestrelflight and Mistyfoot fighting over Whitewing. Hmm. No.

Kestrelflight: Mistyfoot, I know you like Whitewing, but we're destined to be together!

Mistyfoot: But Whitewing loves me more than you!

Whitewing: This is kind of flattering, I guess, but you're both from different Clans, Kestrelflight is a medicine cat, Mistyfoot is older than my parents, and I've already had Birchfall's kits, so I'mma go now.

Kestrelflight and Mistyfoot: NOOOOO, COME BACK!

 **11) Think of a plot for a love story involving 2 and 8.**

Needletail and Lilyheart. _At Gatherings, Needlepaw could never stop staring at the ThunderClan queen. When Lilyheart finally meets rogue Needletail, suddenly her own mate wasn't so appealing anymore. Their fates have been intertwined from the beginning, even although it is forbidden…_

 **12) What would happen if 7 walked in on 5 and 10 making out?**

Whitewing walking in on Flowerstem and Mistyfoot making out.

Flowerstem and Mistyfoot: *Cat kissing*

Whitewing: Wow, you change that fast, eh? Just a little while ago you and Kestrelflight were fighting over me!

Mistyfoot: Flowerstem is perfect for me.

Flowerstem: *isn't sure why she's kissing this cat* Umm…

 **13) Would 4 rather make out with 8 or slap 3?**

Would Graystripe rather make out with Lilyheart or slap Hollyleaf? I'd say make out with Lilyheart, because Hollyleaf and Firestar are relatives and Hollyleaf knew her grandfather better than Lilyheart knew her mother's uncle-in-law.

 **14) Has there ever been a fanfic about 1 and 2?**

Kestrelflight and Needletail.

Kestrelflight: Why is it always me?

Me: I'd say… no.

 **15) What would kits between 6 and 8 look like?**

Shellheart and Lilyheart? *consults wiki* I would say a dappled gray with blue eyes and a few white splotches here or there. Maybe a few tabby stripes.

 **16) What is a pickup line would 4 use on 7?**

Graystripe on Whitewing.

Graystripe: Ummmmmmmm… hi, Whitewing!

Whitewing: Hi, Graystripe!

Graystripe: That actually worked!

 **17) If 3 and 6 got in a fight, who would 8 side with?**

If Hollyleaf and Shellheart got in a fight, who would Lilyheart side with? Hollyleaf, because she knows her at least.

 **18) Have you ever read a 6/11 fanfiction before?**

ShellheartxTalltail, no, but I've read TallxJake.

 **19) Do you think 4 is hot? How hot?**

Graystripe, absolutely not.

Graystripe: Why? *flexes muscles*

Me: Because I am a human, and I don't see cats that way.

Graystripe: That's reasonable.

 **20) What would happen if 12 and 8 started going out?**

Tigerheart and Lilyheart?

Tigerheart: I appeared!

Lilyheart: Who the heck are you?

Me: There's your answer.

 **21) Do you recall any fics about 9?**

Snowtuft. Yes, I saw one I can't remember the name of about a theory on how Snowtuft was the kit of Spottedleaf and Firestar and because of it was the first kit to be born IN StarClan, so he aged normally and ran away to the Dark Forest. Made no sense.

Spottedleaf: *faints*

Firestar: *faints*

Snowtuft: Cool.

 **22) Would 2 and 6 make a good couple?**

Needletail and Shellheart? No. Different timelines.

 **23) 5/9 or 5/10?**

Flowerstem and Snowtuft or Flowerstem and Mistyfoot?

Normally I'd say Snowtuft because he's actually a tom.

Buuuuut… this is not normal, you saw all the questions on Flowerstem and Mistyfoot making out.

Flowerstem: I CHOOSE YOU, MISTYFOOT.

Mistyfoot: I sooo love you, Flowerstem.

Me: What the…?

Blackclaw(Mistyfoot's mate): YOU LEFT ME, MISTYFOOT.

 **24) What would happen if 7 walked in on 2 and 8 kissing?**

If Whitewing walked in on Needletail and Lilyheart kissing?

Whitewing: What? I had to see Mistyfoot and Flowerstem kissing already. Spare me! *runs away*

 **25) Make up a summary of a 3/10 fanfic.**

Hollyleaf and Mistyfoot. (Flowerstem: I thought you loved me, Mistyfoot!)

There wasn't anything special about their relationship. They were just friends at the Gathering. But that all changed when Mistyfoot asked Hollyleaf to meet at the border. There were feelings buried deep inside the stickler to the code; how could Hollyleaf say no?

 **26) Is there anything as 1/8 fluff?**

Kestrelflight and Lilyheart. No.

 **27) Suggest a title for a 7/12 hurt/comfort fic?**

Whitewing and Tigerheart? Well, seeing as Tigerheart was banished from his Clan, this kinda helps, maybe "I Only Wanted Home."

 **28) What might 10 scream at a great moment of passion?**

Mistyfoot…. IDK.

Mistyfoot: I LOVE YOU, FLOWERSTEM!

Me: Or that. That works too.

 **29) If you wrote a songfic about 8, what song would you use?**

Lilyheart. I don't know what fits her. Oh! Just thought of one. "Now You're Gone." Because of Seedpaw.

 **30) If you wrote a 1/6/12 fic, what would the warning be?**

Kestrelflight, Shellheart, and Tigerheart. WARNING: EXTREME CONFUSION.

 **31) What would be a good pickup line for 10 to use on 2?**

Mistyfoot to use on Needletail.

Mistyfoot: You suck, traitor.

Needletail: Awwwww. :(

 **32) 1 and 7 are in a happy relationship until 5 runs off with 2. After 1 dumps 7 for 12, 6 gets upset and retaliates by dating 12. Alone and broken-hearted,7 travels in search of a friend. Finally, 7 meets 10 and 2. The three loners meet 4, who tells each of them to look for love. 10 finds 8, 2 gets 9, but now 1 is stuck in a never-ending love triangle with 3 and 11!**

Kestrelflight and Whitewing are in a happy relationship ( _Both: Okay then.)_ until Flowerstem runs off with Needletail. ( _Mistyfoot: YOU LEFT ME)_ After Kestrelflight dumps Whitewing for Tigerheart, ( _Kestrelflight: I'm a medicine cat! Whitewing: Finally, I can be with Birchfall.)_ Shellheart gets upset and retaliates by dating Tigerheart. _(Shellheart: What about Rainflower? Tigerheart: Why am I so likable?)_ Alone and brokenhearted, Whitewing travels in search of a friend. Finally, Whitewing meets Mistyfoot and Needletail. ( _Needletail: What happened to Flowerstem?)_ The three loners meet Graystripe, who tells each of them to look for love. ( _Graystripe: Worked for me!)_ Mistyfoot finds Lilyheart, Needletail gets Snowtuft, _(Both: PERFECT, AN EVIL LOVER TO HELP WITH MY EVIL DEEDS. Me: Yeah I'm a Needletail hater.)_ but now Flowerstem is stuck in a never-ending love triangle with Hollyleaf and Talltail! ( _All cats: That was weird.)_

 **33) What trait would a cat with 4's last name and 7's last name have?**

Stripewing. What…. Probably nimble with stripes.

 **34) 4/8 or 4/3?**

Graystripe/Lilyheart or Graystripe/Hollyleaf?

Graystripe: I guess, Lilyheart, because I already had to kiss her. It was either that or slap Hollyleaf, and then Lionblaze and Firestar get mad at me…

 **35) 9 and 5 got into a fight who would 8 side with?**

Snowtuft and Flowerstem are fighting, who would Lilyheart side with?

Lilyheart: Stop arguing! The one NOT in the Dark Forest wins.

 **36) If 3 found out 11 was a relation, how would 3 react?**

Hollyleaf found out Talltail was a relation, how would she react?

Hollyleaf: I'm fine. I mean, it makes sense for Crowfeather to be related to Talltail, and since he's my father… I'm over the craziness. Plus I'm related to TWO great leaders!

Me: Hey, that's my lines!

Hollyleaf: Sorry.

 **38) 4 and 7 had kits together; 2, 9, and 12. They were all part of 6's leader name Clan. 2 was best friends with 8, and eventually the two became mates. 9 ran away from the Clan with 1, leaving both 4 and 5, the cat who loved 9, heartbroken. 12 became mates with 3 and they had 10, who eventually became mates with 5. Later, 9 returned without 1, who had died a tragic death in the wilderness.**

Graystripe and Whitewing had kits together: Needletail, Snowtuft, and Tigerheart. ( _All cats listed: NOOOOOO. WHY STARCLAN, WHY ARE WE RELATED?!)_ They were all part of Shellstar's (Shellheart's) Clan. _(Shellheart[star]: I wish I'd lived to be that… but my son is leader at least! Crookedstar: Thanks, Dad.)_ Needletail was best friends with Lilyheart, and eventually the two became mates. ( _Both: What?)_ Snowtuft ran away from the Clan with Kestrelflight, leaving both Graystripe and Flowerstem, the cat who loved Snowtuft, heartbroken. ( _Flowerstem: What?)_ Tigerheart became mates with Hollyleaf and they had Mistyfoot, who eventually became mates with Flowerstem. ( _Mistyfoot: I LOVE YOU, FLOWERSTEM. Flowerstem: I LOVE YOU, MISTYFOOT.)_ Later, Snowtuft returned without Kestrelflight, who had died a tragic death in the wilderness. ( _All cats: Aww, that's sad. But that was weird.)_

 **AN: I'm sorry guys! That was weird and characters are OOC. But thanks for reading, please review!**


	2. TAKE TWO

**AN: People like this! I have 4 reviews as of Tuesday, January 31, 2017!**

 **AN: People like this! I have 4 reviews as of Tuesday, January 31, 2017!**

 **OmegaLady38 said that "This is hilarious! Just PLZ add SkyClan"**

 **So, I reply to that: WISH GRANTED! How could I have forgotten SkyClan? Thus, I have now added SkyClan cats, both modern and old, to the lists.**

 **Pokemon Ranger-Trainer said, "Hilarious! I love it!"**

 **Thanks so much! I guess people like this thing, so I'm gonna continue it!**

 **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan said, "** **Ha ha ha! I love this new trend that is going around!"**

 **Thanks!**

 **WritingWarrior35 said, "** **I loved that so much. haha. Please do more!"**

 **I will, don't you worry!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **The 12 Cats:**

1\. Echosong

2\. Crookedjaw

3\. Sharpclaw

4\. Brightheart

5\. Hawkwing

6\. Snowfur

7\. Palebird

8\. Russetfur

9\. Cherryfall

10\. Ebonyclaw

11\. Silverstream

12\. Stormfur

 **1) What would you think about a name with 1's beginning and 4's ending?**

HERE WE GO AGAIN! Echosong and Brightheart. Echoheart. Not bad! SkyClan I guess.

Leafstar: From now on your name is Echoheart!

Echoheart: YAY!

The Cats of BadnameClan: ...foxdung.

 **2) Would you consider naming a cat in your story with 2's first name and 3's last name?**

Crookedclaw. Maybe! Doesn't sound bad.

BadnameClan: ...why? We need more than Hollykestrel, Flowertail, and Needleleaf!

 **3) Would you make fun of a cat named (5's first name 2's last name)?**

Hawkwing and Crookedjaw... Hawkjaw. No. Sounds epic.

 **4) What genre would a story be with a cat names (1's first name 5's last name) as the main character?**

Echowing. IDK. Could be anything.

 **5) Write a prophecy meaning (1's last name and 3's first name) will save the Clan from dogs?**

Songsharp. _The thunder is coming. Only the sharpened tune will rise to meet the challenge._

StarClan cat: Isn't that pretty obvious?

Me: Songsharp isn't a name that gives me much to work with!

Songsharp: Why did I even get this name? I'm gonna join BadnameClan.

BadnameClan: Yessss, finally!

 **6)What would (4's last name and 2's last name) look like?**

Heartjaw. Umm, maybe a pinkish broken jaw that looks sort of like a heart? Maybe... RiverClan?

Mistystar: OH COME ON. Why is MY reputation bad now? Can't you give this to Bramblestar?

Bramblestar: HEY!

Me: Mistystar, this is your job. Just do it.

Mistystar: Oh, all right. Heartpaw... *facepaws* your name is now Heartjaw.

Heartjaw: Bye guys! I'm the newest recruit to BadnameClan!

Hollykestrel, Flowertail, Needleleaf, Songsharp: OH YEAH.

Mistystar: NOOO STARCLAN.

 **7) What can you tell about (3's first name and 1's first name) just from their name?**

Sharpsong. Actually... that's not that bad. They're probably a great warrior with maybe a nice voice.

 **8) Could you see 5 and 3 as a pairing?**

Hawkwing and Sharpclaw?

Hawkwing: ABSOLUTELY NOT. HE'S DEAD.

Sharpclaw: You're talking about pairing me with my own SON!

Me: There's your answer.

 **9) If 9 was looking for a mate, would they choose 6 or 4?**

If Cherryfall was looking for a mate, would they choose Snowfur or Brightheart?

Cherryfall: Do I have to choose between them?

Me: I'd say Brightheart, they at least know eachother.

 **10) Could you see 1 and 10 fighting over 7?**

Echosong and Ebonyclaw fighting over Palebird. Nope.

Echosong: Palebird is mine!

Ebonyclaw: Palebird will never love you as much as me!

Me: This is not good.

 **11) Think of a plot for a love story involving 2 and 8.**

Crookedjaw and Russetfur. _After Willowbreeze's death, Crookedstar was unconsolable, telling himself he would never love again. At least, until he saw Russetfur from across the Gathering. But this was forbidden, how would it ever work?_

 **12) What would happen if 7 walked in on 5 and 10 making out?**

Palebird walks in on Hawkwing and Ebonyclaw making out.

Palebird: Why is it always me involved in the love?

Hawkwing: Why am I kissing my mentor?

Ebonyclaw: The world may never know.

 **13) Would 4 rather make out with 8 or slap 3?**

Would Brightheart rather make out with Russetfur or slap Sharpclaw? She'd slap Sharpclaw.

Brightheart: *Slaps Sharpclaw*

Sharpclaw: OW! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!

Brightheart: Goodbye. *runs away*

 **14) Has there ever been a fanfic about 1 and 2?**

Echosong and Crookedjaw, no.

 **15) What would kits between 6 and 8 look like?**

Snowfur and Russetfur, what? Maybe a sort of pinkish as a blend between red and white.

 **16) What is a pickup line would 4 use on 7?**

Brightheart on Palebird.

Brightheart: Oh look! A pale bird!

Me: That was so bad!

Palebird: Where's the bird?

Ebonyclaw: The world may never know.

 **17) If 3 and 6 got in a fight, who would 8 side with?**

If Sharpclaw and Snowfur got in a fight, who would Russetfur side with?

Russetfur: SNOWFUR.

Me: Why?

Russetfur: Because we had kits together.

Snowfur: WE DIDN'T HAVE KITS! THE QUESTION WAS "what would they look like," not what DO they look like.

Russetfur: STILL.

 **18) Have you ever read a 6/11 fanfiction before?**

Snowfur/Silverstream? No.

Russetfur: SNOWFUR IS MINE.

Snowfur: *facepaws, slaps Russetfur, then runs away*

 **19) Do you think 4 is hot? How hot?**

Brightheart? No, I don't think she's hot. Because I'm not a cat. But she IS my favorite character, she was so brave. She got mauled by dogs and still rises to face everything. She's still sane and even raised a family after her ordeal.

Brightheart: Awwww! Thanks!

 **20) What would happen if 12 and 8 started going out?**

Stormfur and Russetfur.

Snowfur: She'll stop chasing after me now! YAY.

Russetfur: Stormfur is perfect for me.

Stormfur: But I have Brook!

 **21) Do you recall any fics about 9?**

Cherryfall! Yes,

 **22) Would 2 and 6 make a good couple?**

Crookedjaw and Snowfur? Nooo, don't think so. They already love someone else.

 **23) 5/9 or 5/10?**

Hawkwing and Cherryfall or Hawkwing and Ebonyclaw? None, none of it works.

TAKE ONE: HAWKWING AND CHERRYFALL

Hawkwing: We were destined to be together, Cherryfall.

Cherryfall: Who are you?

TAKE TWO: CHERRYFALL AND HAWKWING

Cherryfall: I've loved you from the moment I met you, Hawkwing…

Hawkwing: But we've never met. And I have Pebbleshine.

TAKE THREE: HAWKWING AND EBONYCLAW

Hawkwing: I've never felt this way about another cat, Ebonyclaw.

Ebonyclaw: Are you serious? Pebbleshine is already expecting your kits!

Hawkwing: *sighs* Can we stop now, author?

Me: No.

Hawkwing: Why?

Ebonyclaw: The world may never know.

TAKE FOUR: EBONYCLAW AND HAWKWING

Ebonyclaw: You're amazing, Hawkwing… will you be my mate?

Hawkwing: No.

Ebonyclaw: This did not go as planned.

 **24) What would happen if 7 walked in on 2 and 8 kissing?**

Palebird has just walked in on Crookedjaw and Russetfur kissing.

The mentioned couple: *Cat kissing*

Palebird: Why is it always me?

Ebonyclaw: *pops up* The world may never know.

Crookedjaw: Why am I kissing you?

Ebonyclaw: The world may never know.

Russetfur: Is that all you can say?

Ebonyclaw: The world may never know.

 **25) Make up a summary of a 3/10 fanfic.**

Sharpclaw and Ebonyclaw? _Sharpclaw was already mates with Cherrytail. He knew that. But the only reason he had done it was because of Clan loyalty. The Clan needed new blood. But when he looked at another cat, he felt something more…_

 **26) Is there anything as 1/8 fluff?**

Echosong and Russetfur, no.

 **27) Suggest a title for a 7/12 hurt/comfort fic?**

Palebird/Stormfur hurt/comfort. I KNOW! _The Time Machine._

Stormfur: Cats don't have machines! That's a twoleg thing!

Me: THIS IS MY STORY, I CAN DO WHAT I WANT.

 **28) What might 10 scream at a great moment of passion?**

Ebonyclaw: THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW!

Me: *sighs* Really…

 **29) If you wrote a songfic about 8, what song would you use?**

Russetfur. " _I'm OK_ " by Christina Aguilera. It describes her father and where she used to live perfectly.

 **30) If you wrote a 1/6/12 fic, what would the warning be?**

Echosong/Snowfur/Stormfur. WARNING: I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO PUT IN THIS STORY.

 **31) What would be a good pickup line for 10 to use on 2?**

Ebonyclaw on Crookedjaw?

Ebonyclaw: The world may never know.

Me: STOP SAYING THAT! *uses magical Author Powers*

Ebonyclaw: Fine. Hey Crookedjaw!

Crookedjaw: What?

Ebonyclaw: Your jaw is crooked!

Me: That's almost worse than what Brightheart used on Palebird!

 **32) 1 and 7 are in a happy relationship until 5 runs off with 2. After 1 dumps 7 for 12, 6 gets upset and retaliates by dating 12. Alone and broken-hearted,7 travels in search of a friend. Finally, 7 meets 10 and 2. The three loners meet 4, who tells each of them to look for love. 10 finds 8, 2 gets 9, but now 1 is stuck in a never-ending love triangle with 3 and 11!**

Echosong and Palebird are in a happy relationship ( _Mentioned couple: You mean mutual. I don't know her.)_ until Hawkwing runs off with Crookedjaw. ( _Hawkwing: That doesn't sound too bad actually. Come on, Crookedsomething, let's run away from this craziness! Crookedjaw: Sounds good to me! *Both run away into the sunset*)_ After Echosong dumps Palebird for Stormfur, ( _Stormfur: Who are you?)_ Snowfur gets upset and retaliates by dating Stormfur. Alone and brokenhearted, Palebird travels in search of a friend. ( _All cats: What?)_ Finally, Palebird meets Ebonyclaw and Crookedjaw. ( _Crookedjaw: I thought I ran away with Hawkwing! Where'd he go?)_ The three loners meet Brightheart, who tells each of them to look for love. Ebonyclaw finds Russetfur, ( _Both: I guess that's okay…)_ Crookedjaw gets Cherryfall, ( _*Both grumble.*)_ but now Echosong is stuck in a never-ending love triangle with Sharpclaw and Silverstream! ( _All cats: Can we stop now?)_

 **33) What trait would a cat with 4's last name and 7's last name have?**

BadnameClan: Ah, I believe we have a new recruit coming in.

Me: Well actually, it's Brightheart and… oh, Palebird. *sighs* This sounds like ShadowClan. Rowanstar, you have the unspeakable honor of naming Heartbird.

Rowanstar: NOOOOOOO! Can't I name her "Heartfire" or something?

Heartpaw: Hey, why are you talking to the sky? Don't I get my warrior name?

Rowanstar: Heartpaw, you are now… *droops* Heartbird.

Hollykestrel, Needleleaf, Flowertail, Songsharp, and Heartjaw: Welcome to the ranks of BadnameClan, Heartbird!

Rowanstar: STARCLAN WHY?

 **34) 4/8 or 4/3?**

Brightheart/Russetfur or Brightheart/Sharpclaw?

Brightheart: I choose Cloudtail.

Me: That's not-

Brightheart: I don't care.

 **35) 9 and 5 got into a fight who would 8 side with?**

Cherryfall and Hawkwing are fighting, who's Russetfur siding with?

Russetfur: I don't want to break up more fights, thanks. *runs away*

37) If 3 found out 11 was a relation, how would 3 react?

Sharpclaw is somehow related to Silverstream.

Sharpclaw:…

Sharpclaw: I don't get it.

38) 4 and 7 had kits together; 2, 9, and 12. They were all part of 6's leader name Clan. 2 was best friends with 8, and eventually the two became mates. 9 ran away from the Clan with 1, leaving both 4 and 5, the cat who loved 9, heartbroken. 12 became mates with 3 and they had 10, who eventually became mates with 5. Later, 9 returned without 1, who had died a tragic death in the wilderness.

Brightheart and Palebird had kits together- Crookedjaw, Cherryfall, and Stormfur. ( _Cats listed: That makes no sense.)_ They were all part of Snowstar's (Snowfur's) Clan. _(Snowstar: Wow, I… I think Bluestar made a better leader.)_ Crookedjaw was best friends with Russetfur, and eventually the two became mates. Cherryfall ran away from the Clan with Echosong, leaving both Brightheart and Hawkwing, the cat who loved Cherryfall, heartbroken. ( _All cats: Uhhhhh…..)_ Stormfur became mates with Sharpclaw and they had Ebonyclaw, who eventually became mates with Hawkwing. Later, Cherryfall returned without Echosong, who had died a tragic death in the wilderness.

Everybody, including me: Weird.

AN: THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. TAKE THREE

**AN: PEOPLE WANT MORE! IDK WHY. BUT YAY! I HAVE MORE REVIEWS!**

 **SilverMidnightMoon said, "Hahahhahahahhahahahh! Can you do Firestar? It would be so funny."**

 **SURE! Firestar sounds great.**

 **Hollythorn said "I FELL OFF MAH CHAIR LAUGHINGGGGGG"**

 **I'll take that as a compliment :) you're laughing, this is funny, yay!**

 **AND OM*G MY INSPIRATION IMPOSSIBLENIGHTMARE READ THIS.**

 **ImpossibleNightmare said, "I would totally have read this early, but I was super busy, but now having read it, I loved it! This is hilarious, and I like seeing others write their own versions of this. Great work. And yes, PLEASE CONTINUE."**

 **Well of course I will.**

 **ImpossibleNightmare also said, "HEY Crookedjaw! Your jaw is crooked! OMSC, I laughed so hard at that. Great work. I'd love to see you continue."**

 **See above answer.**

 **Please review, everybody. I love seeing feedback. I've been busy with school, but I'm here now. And ENJOY TAKE THREE!**

 **NOTE: I probably should have said this before, but just to clarify: I am NOT using leader names. I REPEAT. NOT USING LEADER NAMES. Because then we get stupid names like Starfoot or Hollystar and it's not funny. I think BadnameClan needs recruits. :)**

 **The 12 Cats:**

1\. Fireheart

2\. Moonflower

3\. Whitestorm

4\. Raggedpelt

5\. Songbird

6\. Cloudtail

7\. Sparkpelt

8\. Heathertail

9\. Leopardfur

10\. Ashfoot

11\. Shimmerpelt

12\. Sagewhisker

 **1)** **What would you think about a name with 1's beginning and 4's ending?**

RIGHT INTO THE NAME GIVING! Firepelt. Not bad, I guess. Could be a bit more original. Maybe… ShadowClan?

Rowanstar: Firepaw, you will now be known as Firepelt.

Firepelt: Couldn't you have been a BIT more original?

Rowanstar: No…

Firepelt: At least it's not that bad.

 **2)** **Would you consider naming a cat in your story with 2's first name and 3's last name?**

Moonstorm. That's a great name! I'd love to name a cat that! Maybe she can be one of the protagonists of my new story, _Rise to Power._ I'd like to finish "From Ashes to Cinders" first, though.

 **3)** **Would you make fun of a cat named (5's first name 2's last name)?**

Songflower. No! That's a beautiful name!

Moonstorm: Hey Songflower!

Songflower: What?

Moonstorm: I heard of this Clan called BadnameClan, and since our names are so good, I started a "GoodnameClan!" Wanna join?

Songflower: Is it part-time? Like can I still be in MY Clan, but this is like a club?

Moonstorm: Sure!

Songflower: COUNT ME IN.

BadnameClan: BadnameClan has found a rival. *growls*

GoodnameClan: *hisses*

Me: I have just created a war.

 **4)** **What genre would a story be with a cat names (1's first name 5's last name) as the main character?**

Firebird… ADVENTURE. I say… SkyClan!

Leafstar: Firepaw, you are now Firebird!

Firebird: …

Firebird: That makes no sense.

Leafstar: I'm comparing you to a phoenix okay?

Firebird: Well… okay.

BadnameClan: A NEW RECRUIT.

Firebird: My name is fine.

BadnameClan: FOXDUNG.

 **5)** **Write a prophecy meaning (1's last name and 3's first name) will save the Clan from dogs?**

Heartwhite. _When all is lost and dark is rising, white fire inside will save the day._

StarClan cat: That sucked!

Me: *slaps cat*

Heartwhite: BYE MOM! BYE DAD! I'M GOING TO JOIN BADNAMECLAN!

Hollykestrel, Needleleaf, Flowertail, Songsharp, Heartjaw, and Heartbird: Welcome to BadnameClan, Heartwhite.

GoodnameClan: AWWWWW. :(

 **6)** **What would (4's last name and 2's last name) look like?**

Peltflower. Umm, a very distinctive pelt with flower patterns on it?

Peltkit's mother: This kit has a very unusual pelt.

Peltkit's father: Let's name him Furkit!

Peltkit's mother: Nah, we need something more original.

Peltkit's father: What about Peltkit?

Peltkit's mother: YES! PELTKIT!

Peltkit: I hate you both.

 _At Peltpaw's warrior ceremony:_

Onestar: WHY ME

Me: Cuz all the leaders signed a petition to get you to do it and they paid me a peanut butter cup.

Onestar: *sighs* Couldn't you have given her a Flake instead?

All the leaders: Flakes suck! Peanut butter cups are better.

Onestar: I know that, if you did that then she would have refused.

Me: *munches on peanut butter cup* Onestar, just do it.

Onestar: Fine. Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Peltpaw, from now on you are Peltflower. Hey wait, where's Peltflower?

Random cat: Peltflower left! They're off to join BadnameClan.

Hollykestrel, Needleleaf, Flowertail, Songsharp, Heartjaw, Heartbird, Heartwhite, and Peltflower: HAHAAHAA!

 **7)** **What can you tell about (3's first name and 1's first name) just from their name?**

Whitefire. This cat has a white pelt, and is probably very feisty to have deserved the name "fire."

 **8)** ** _C_** **ould you see 5 and 3 as a pairing?**

Songbird and Whitestorm.

Songbird: Heeeeey, I've already had kits with Morningstar!

Me: That didn't stop Palebird.

Songbird: True dat.

Whitestorm: She's ShadowClan, and a different timeline!

 **9)** **If 9 was looking for a mate, would they choose 6 or 4?**

If Leopardfur was looking for a mate, would they choose Cloudtail or Raggedpelt?

Neither.

 **10)** **Could you see 1 and 10 fighting over 7?**

Fireheart and Ashfoot fighting over Sparkpelt.

No, unless they fight like THIS:

Fireheart: Noooo. SPARKPELT'S MY GRANDDAUGHTER.

Ashfoot: But Sparkpelt is destined to be my mate!

Fireheart: NO. I WON'T LET YOU.

Ashfoot: You let Leafpool!

Fireheart: NO I DIDN'T. SHE SNUCK UP ON ME.

 **11)** **Think of a plot for a love story involving 2 and 8.**

Moonflower and Heathertail. _Umm. Heathertail was sick of having to choose between Lionblaze and Breezepelt, so she killed herself and fell in love with Moonflower._

Nope.

 **12)** **What would happen if 7 walked in on 5 and 10 making out?**

Sparkpelt walking in on Songbird and Ashfoot making out?

Sparkpelt: Ah, I see we have a new pairing.

Ashfoot: But hey, I wanted to be with Sparkpelt!

Songbird: Then go be with her, bye.

Sparkpelt: WAIT, HEY, STOP! *runs away from Ashfoot*

Ashfoot: MY LOVE, COME BACK!

 **13)** **Would 4 rather make out with 8 or slap 3?**

Raggedpelt rather make out with Heathertail or slap Whitestorm?

Raggedpelt: Who are either of those cats?

Whitestorm and Heathertail: RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY! *runs away*

 **14)** **Has there ever been a fanfic about 1 and 2?**

Fireheart and Moonflower… nope.

 **15)** **What would kits between 6 and 8 look like?**

Cloudtail and Heathertail. Pale tawny with bluish eyes?

 **16)** **What is a pickup line would 4 use on 7?**

Raggedpelt on Sparkpelt. Let's see how bad this is.

Raggedpelt: *seductive tone* You must be Sparkpelt. Your pelt shines like the sparks of a fire.

Me: That's even worse than all the other ones!

Raggedpelt: Well what else should I do?

Me: umm

Raggedpelt: Exactly.

 **17)** **If 3 and 6 got in a fight, who would 8 side with?**

If Whitestorm and Cloudtail got into a fight, who would Heathertail side with?

Heathertail: Stop arguing! Cloudtail's right.

Whitestorm: And WHY did you side with him?

Heathertail: *lovey accent* Because Cloudtail's kin of Lionblaze.

Me: This has gotten awkward.

 **18)** **Have you ever read a 6/11 fanfiction before?**

Cloudtail/Shimmerpelt? WTH, no.

 **19)** **Do you think 4 is hot? How hot?**

Again. I DO NOT SEE CATS THAT WAY. And personally, I hate Raggedpelt.

Raggedpelt: WHY?!

Me: You impregnated Yellowfang and took advantage of her, made your CLEARLY disturbed son Brokentail deputy, got murdered because of it, completely forgot about Yellowfang after Brokenkit, and…

Me: *Continues rambling*

Most cats: *runs away*

 **20)** **What would happen if 12 and 8 started going out?**

I have no idea because I'm too lazy to scroll up and I have someone behind me who doesn't want me to scroll up anyway.

Sagewhisker and Heathertail: WHAT, STOP BEING LAZY! *slaps me*

Me: OW! I just saved you guys from being paired together!

Sagewhisker and Heathertail: …oh yeah.

 **21)** **Do you recall any fics about 9?**

Leopardfur? YES. TOTALLY.

 **22)** **Would 2 and 6 make a good couple?**

Moonflower and Cloudtail?

Cloudtail: NO. I HAVE BRIGHTHEART.

Brightheart: THANK YOU FOR NOT LEAVING ME.

Moonflower: … I wasn't going to say yes.

 **23)** **5/9 or 5/10?**

Songbird/Leopardfur or Songbird/Ashfoot?

Ashfoot: SPARKPELT.

Songbird: MORNINGSTAR.

Leopardfur: TIGERSTAR.

Sparkpelt: SONGBIRD/ASHFOOT.

Me: Leopardfur, you like Tigerstar?

Leopardfur: ..You didn't hear ANYTHING.

 **24)** **What would happen if 7 walked in on 2 and 8 kissing?**

Sparkpelt walked in on Moonflower and Heathertail…

Sparkpelt: Another new pairing!

Heathertail: WHAT ABOUT LIONBLAZE?!

Lionblaze: YOU HAVE BREEZEPELT.

Breezepelt: WE HAVE KITS, HEATHERTAIL.

Moonflower: I probably shouldn't be adding to this, but Lionblaze has Cinderheart.

Heathertail: DIE CINDERHEART.

Sparkpelt: *gets dragged into the forest by Ashfoot* ASHFOOT I DON'T WANNA BE YOUR MATE.

 **25)** **Make up a summary of a 3/10 fanfic.**

Whitestorm/Ashfoot.

Ashfoot: *gags me*

Me: MMMPH.

Ashfoot: Okay, now let's do this right.

Ashfoot: _Whitestorm had always loved Ashfoot, from her perfect fur right down to her silky tail and beautiful eyes-_

Whitestorm: *ungags me*

Me: *gasps* THAT SUCKED.

Ashfoot: *stuffs the gag in my mouth* _-but Ashfoot already had a mate, Sparkpelt, so it didn't work and Whitestorm was sad that he couldn't be with the beautiful and perfect Ashfoot._

Sparkpelt: I'M NOT YOUR MATE!

Crowfeather and Whitestorm: *hold Ashfoot down and ungag me*

Crowfeather: My mother is better than this.

Whitestorm: You're not as perfect as you think.

 **26)** **Is there anything as 1/8 fluff?**

Fireheart/Heathertail… no.

Fireheart: I have Sandstorm.

Sandstorm: That is correct.

Heathertail: I have Lionblaze.

Lionblaze: No, I have Cinderheart.

Heathertail: Not anymore.

Lionblaze: …

Lionblaze: DID YOU KILL CINDERHEART?!

Heathertail: Yes, I did. Now you have only me.

Cinderheart: *yells* NO, SHE JUST THREW ME IN THIS TUNNEL AND SENT BREEZEPELT TO GUARD ME.

Lionblaze: Thank StarClan.

Heathertail: BE QUIET DOWN THERE!

 **27)** **Suggest a title for a 7/12 hurt/comfort fic?**

Sparkpelt/Sagewhisker. _Inside The Perfect Girls_.

 **28)** **What might 10 scream at a great moment of passion?**

Ashfoot: I LOVE YOU, SPARKPELT!

Sparkpelt: CAN I GET A RESTRAINING ORDER ON HER?!

Snowfur: Sorry, the line's pretty full. I was lucky to get mine on Sandgorse.

 **AN: That was a reference to ImpossibleNightmare's _12 Cats, 38 Questions._ Please read it, it's as hilarious as mine is! *shameless advertisement xD***

Sparkpelt: I MUST FIND ANOTHER LINE.

 **29)** **If you wrote a songfic about 8, what song would you use?**

Heathertail… TOO EASY. _Somebody I Used To Know_.

Heathertail: But I know Lionblaze. We're mates!

Lionblaze: *whispering* Come on Cinderheart, I bribed Breezepelt to let you out. Let's get out of here!

Breezepelt: *eating a cookie* Geez, who woulda thunk it Lionblaze, your cookies are great!

Heathertail: DO I NEED TO COME DOWN THERE?

 **30)** **If you wrote a 1/6/12 fic, what would the warning be?**

Fireheart/Cloudtail/Sagewhisker. WARNING: INCEST OUT THE WAZOO AND WEIRD PAIRINGS.

 **31)** **What would be a good pickup line for 10 to use on 2?**

Ashfoot on Moonflower.

Ashfoot: Did you see Sparkpelt? She's so perfect and her pelt is so orangey and it's like a cheese puff but FLUFFY because SPARKPELT and she's- Sparkpelt I mean- is such a good match for me because my pelt goes so well with hers and we're both so pretty! Sparkpelt and I mean our eyes are both perfect and I love her so much but right now she's playing hard to get but don't worry, she'll come around! I mean she looks really like a cheese puff! I could just eat her up right now. Gosh, all this Sparkpelt-is-pretty talk is making me hungry. Got any cheese puffs?

Me: Ashfoot that wasn't a pickup line. Moonflower ran away after you said "Sparkpelt" for the first time.

Ashfoot: Huh. I guess I'll just go make love with Sparkpelt.

Me: *hisses* SPARKPELT, HIDE.

Ashfoot: IS THERE SOMETHING YOU'RE NOT TELLING ME, AUTHOR?

 **32)** **1 and 7 are in a happy relationship until 5 runs off with 2. After 1 dumps 7 for 12, 6 gets upset and retaliates by dating 12. Alone and broken-hearted,7 travels in search of a friend. Finally, 7 meets 10 and 2. The three loners meet 4, who tells each of them to look for love. 10 finds 8, 2 gets 9, but now 1 is stuck in a never-ending love triangle with 3 and 11!**

Fireheart and Sparkpelt are in a happy relationship _(Mentioned couple: WE'RE RELATED. Ashfoot: PAWS OFF, FIREHEART.)_ until Songbird runs off with Moonflower. ( _Songbird: Where are we going?)_ After Fireheart dumps Sparkpelt for Sagewhisker, Cloudtail gets upset and retailiates by dating Sagewhisker. _(Warriors World: WHAT?!)_ Alone and broken-hearted, Sparkpelt travels in search of a friend. _(Ashfoot: I'LL BE YOUR FRIEND.)_ Finally, Sparkpelt meets Ashfoot and Moonflower. The three loners meet Raggedpelt, who tells each of them to look for love. ( _Me: OH YEAH, BECAUSE YOU ABANDONED YOURS. Raggedpelt: She's scary.)_ Ashfoot finds Heathertail, ( _Both: I'll help you get your lover if you help me.)_ Moonflower gets Leopardfur, but now Fireheart is stuck in a never-ending love triangle with Whitestorm and Shimmerpelt!

Me: I've killed everyone.

 **33)** **What trait would a cat with 4's last name and 7's last name have?**

Peltpelt. HAHA. Because I can't figure out what Clan, Onestar! You're up.

Onestar: Your name is now Peltpelt.

Peltpelt: Bye.

Hollykestrel, Needleleaf, Flowertail, Songsharp, Heartjaw, Heartbird, Heartwhite, and Peltflower: We, the cats of BadnameClan, hereby welcome our new recruit, Peltpelt, into our ranks. He shall be loved as if he were kin, and we shall fight by his side in battle. Welcome, Peltpelt!

Onestar: You've had time to make a whole CEREMONY for new cats?

BadnameClan: HAHA.

Me: Oh for StarClan's sake…

 **34)** **4/8 or 4/3?**

Raggedpelt/Heathertail or Raggedpelt/Whitestorm?

Heathertail, because she's a she-cat.

Heathertail: NO. I MUST HAVE LIONBLAZE.

 **35)** **9 and 5 got into a fight who would 8 side with?**

Leopardfur and Songbird are in a fight. Who would Heathertail side with?

Heathertail: Stop, Songbird's right.

Songbird: Why me? I'm just curious.

Heathertail: Because you're ThunderClan and might help me get on Lionblaze's good side.

Lionblaze: About that second line for restraining orders, Sparkpelt? I'll help you find it.

 **36)** **If 3 found out 11 was a relation, how would 3 react?**

If Whitestorm found out Shimmerpelt was a relation, how would he react?

Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Both cats: What?

Me: I literally almost typed Shimmerpelt as Shippingpelt! HAHAHA

Whitestorm: We must be distantly related.

 **37)** **4 and 7 had kits together; 2, 9, and 12. They were all part of 6's leader name Clan. 2 was best friends with 8, and eventually the two became mates. 9 ran away from the Clan with 1, leaving both 4 and 5, the cat who loved 9, heartbroken. 12 became mates with 3 and they had 10, who eventually became mates with 5. Later, 9 returned without 1, who had died a tragic death in the wilderness.**

Raggedpelt and Sparkpelt had kits together; ( _Sparkpelt: *wails* Raggedpelt: Come on, the rest can't be that bad.)_ Moonflower, Leopardfur, and Sagewhisker. _(Raggedpelt: Never mind, it just got worse.)_ They were all part of Cloudstar's [Cloudtail's] Clan. ( _Cloudstar: What, um, me? I don't think I'd be good at that…)_ Moonflower was best friends with Heathertail ( _Heathertail: A new friend!)_ and eventually the two became mates. ( _Heathertail: DIE. I MUST HAVE LIONBLAZE.)_ Leopardfur ran away from the Clan with Fireheart, leaving both Raggedpelt and Songbird, the cat who loved Leopardfur, heartbroken. Sagewhisker became mates with Whitestorm and they had Ashfoot, who eventually became mates with Songbird. ( _Me: Why is no one freaking out? Hellooooooooo?)_ Later, Leopardfur returned without Fireheart, who had died a tragic death in the wilderness.

Me: I've killed the warriors world.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. TAKE FOUR

**AN: Someone suggested Sol! Okay then! And this is a really late chapter! But I'm finally BACK with a NEW CHAPTER!**

 **Also, can someone tell me which BadnameClan/NeutralNameClan/GoodnameClan cats are missing from the alliegances? I need to update and I'm lazy lol**

 **And one other thing: TO the people who said it repeats: Thank you so much. I fixed it.**

* * *

 **The 12 Cats:**

 **1.** Sol

 **2.** Rainflower

 **3.** Yellowfang

 **4.** Jayfeather

 **5.** Blossomfall

 **6.** Millie

 **7.** Ivypool

 **8.** Crowfrost

 **9.** Cherrytail

 **10.** Lichenfur

 **11.** Nightcloud

 **12.** Owlwhisker

 **1)** **What would you think about a name with 1's beginning and 4's ending?**

Umm… Solfeather. Okay, I guess?

Leafstar: Your name is Solfeather!

Solfeather: Why is half my name Spanish?

Leafstar: Not my fault. Your name was Solpaw.

BadnameClan: You could join us.

Solfeather: Sounds good.

Hollykestrel, Needleleaf, Flowertail, Songsharp, Heartjaw, Heartbird, Heartwhite, Peltpelt, and Peltflower: We, the cats of BadnameClan, hereby welcome our new recruit, Solfeather, into our ranks. He shall be loved as if he were kin, and we shall fight by his side in battle. Welcome, Solfeather!

Leafstar: You traitor!

Solfeather: You wouldn't understand. You have a decent name!

BadnameClan: Ooh! Burn!

Me: Never understood burns.

Somebody named Burn: What?

GoodnameClan: SOMEONE STOP THEM

 **2)** **Would you consider naming a cat in your story with 2's first name and 3's last name?**

Rainfang. Not bad.

Bramblestar: Your name is Rainfang!

Rainfang: Cool.

BadnameClan: YOU LIKE THAT NAME?!

Kestrelstripe: Hey, you wanna join NeutralnameClan?

Rainfang: You just now said something? Is it part-time?

Kestrelstripe: You decide.

Rainfang: I guess.

 **3)** **Would you make fun of a cat named (5's first name 2's last name)?**

Blossomflower. No, good name, if a bit repetitive.

Blossomflower: Hi GoodnameClan! Can I join?

GoodnameClan: Sure!

 **4)** **What genre would a story be with a cat names (1's first name 5's last name) as the main character?**

Solfall. TROLLFIC.

Hollykestrel, Needleleaf, Flowertail, Songsharp, Heartjaw, Heartbird, Heartwhite, Peltflower, Peltpelt, and Solfeather:: We, the cats of BadnameClan, hereby welcome our new recruit, Solfall, into our ranks. He shall be loved as if he were kin, and we shall fight by his side in battle. Welcome, Solfall!

Solfall: I am honored.

 **5)** **Write a prophecy meaning (1's last name and 3's first name) will save the Clan from dogs?**

Solyellow.

Me: I'm tired of this.

Hollykestrel, Needleleaf, Flowertail, Songsharp, Heartjaw, Heartbird, Heartwhite, Peltflower, Peltpelt, Solfeather, Solfall: We, the cats of BadnameClan-

Me: NOT NOW! I have to do a prophecy.

Me: _When all is bleak, the yellow Sol will rise to bring a new dawn._

Hollykestrel, Needleleaf, Flowertail, Songsharp, Heartjaw, Heartbird, Heartwhite, Peltflower, Peltpelt, Solfall, Solfeather: We, the cats of BadnameClan, hereby welcome our new recruit, Solyellow, into our ranks. He shall be loved as if he were kin, and we shall fight by his side in battle. Welcome, Solyellow!

Me: STOP DOING THAT!

 **6)** **What would (4's last name and 2's last name) look like?**

Featherflower. Maybe a cat with soft fur and blossom-shaped patches on her back?

GoodnameClan: We, the cats of Good-

BadnameClan: THAT'S OUR CEREMONY, DON'T STEAL IT! *hiss*

GoodnameClan: *growl*

Featherflower: I'm gonna join NeutralnameClan.

 **7)** **What can you tell about (3's first name and 1's first name) just from their name?**

Fangsol. Their mother is half-Hispanic. And maybe they have long fangs?

Mistystar: StarClan, I want a good name for Fangpaw. I don't want any more BadnameClan cats.

StarClan: Fangsol!

Mistystar: Can't it be Fangsoul instead?

StarClan: Cats can't read, they won't know.

Mistystar: I can read so I will know.

Hollykestrel, Needleleaf, Flowertail, Songsharp, Heartjaw, Heartbird, Heartwhite, Peltflower, Peltpelt, Solfall, Solfeather, Solyellow: We, the cats of BadnameClan, hereby welcome our new recruit, Fangsol, into our ranks. He shall be loved as if he were kin, and we shall fight by his side in battle. Welcome, Fangsol!

Fangsol: I can read too StarClan.

Starclan: rats.

 **8)** ** _C_** **ould you see 5 and 3 as a pairing?**

Blossomfall and Yellowfang, no.

Blossomfall: You're really cranky!

Yellowfang: You're too nice!

 **9)** **If 9 was looking for a mate, would they choose 6 or 4?**

If Cherrytail was looking for a mate, would they choose Millie or Jayfeather?

Cherrytail: Jayfeather, I guess. He's the grandson of Firestar…

Jayfeather: *hisses* Get away from me you maniac!

Me: How do you know who Jayfeather is?

Cherrytail: …

Cherrytail: …do you really want to know?

Me: No I guess…

 **10)** **Could you see 1 and 10 fighting over 7?**

Could I see Sol and Lichenfur fighting over Ivypool? No way, jose.

Sol: Ivypool is MINE. She loves me and I actually know her.

Lichenfur: Ew, no. I'm an elder and I'm dead too. Goodbye.

Sol: *seductively* I guess that leaves you and me.

Ivypool: Jayfeather! Get this cat away from me!

Jayfeather: *magically appears and hisses menacingly at Sol*

Sol: Okay, okay! I'm backing off! *looks fearful*

 **11)** **Think of a plot for a love story involving 2 and 8.**

Rainflower and Crowfrost. How about… no?

Rainflower and Crowfrost: Thank StarClan.

Me: I was being sarcastic! I have to do this!

*Both try to stop me*

Me: Nope, let me do this! *ahem*

Reincarnated into the future for a second chance at raising kits, Rainflower wakes up in ShadowClan. Meeting Crowfrost, she decides her new situation isn't so bad after all.

Me: I'm getting worse…

 **12)** **What would happen if 7 walked in on 5 and 10 making out?**

A wild weird scenario has appeared! Ivypool has walked in on Blossomfall and Lichenfur making out!

Ivypool: Ew.

Lichenfur: Ew, why am I here? *flips hair*

Me: Lichenfur, you are a cat. You have no hair.

Lichenfur: *flips fur*

Me: *flips out* YOUR FUR ISN'T LONG ENOUGH FOR THAT!

Blossomfall: I'm just gonna… go?

 **13)** **Would 4 rather make out with 8 or slap 3?**

Would Jayfeather rather make out with Crowfrost or slap Yellowfang? That's super easy.

~Let's Play! JAYFEATHER has encountered YELLOWFANG and CROWFROST!~

~JAYFEATHER has used Slap on YELLOWFANG!~

Yellowfang: OW!

Jayfeather: *hisses*

Me: Okay, so let's review the personalities so far: Sol likes Ivypool, Lichenfur is an arrogant valley girl, Ivypool's exasperated, and Jayfeather is a hissing maniac.

Jayfeather: *hisses*

 **14)** **Has there ever been a fanfic about 1 and 2?**

SOL AND RAINFLOWER!

Both: NO NO NO NO NO

Me: For once, I agree…

 **15)** **What would kits between 6 and 8 look like?**

What would kits between Millie and Crowfrost look like?

Crowfrost: Look, I really don't want to have to have ANOTHER relationship.

Millie: Well…

Crowfrost: You're not saying you do?!

Millie: ..um…

Crowfrost: I hope they're all black so you can have bad luck EVERY DAY.

Me: Actually, they'd probably be a light gray or white with blue eyes.

Crowfrost: DON'T ENCOURAGE HER.

 **16)** **What is a pickup line would 4 use on 7?**

Me: NOOOOOOOO, I DON'T WANNA. Jayfeather on Ivypool.

Jayfeather: *hisses*

Me: Is that ALL you can do?

Jayfeather: *hisses*

Me: That wasn't even a pickup line!

Jayfeather: *hisses*

Ivypool: Okay, stop please.

Jayfeather: *hisses once again, then grooms himself*

 **17)** **If 3 and 6 got in a fight, who would 8 side with?**

If Yellowfang and Millie got in a fight, who would Crowfrost side with?

Yellowfang and Millie: You were a terrible mother! No, you were worse! Stop repeating everything I say!

Crowfrost: Hey, stop arguing! Yellowfang's right.

Yellowfang: Yay.

Millie: I LOVED YOU ONCE.

Crowfrost: *hopefully* Does that mean you've stopped?

Millie: No.

 **18)** **Have you ever read a 6/11 fanfiction before?**

Millie/Nightcloud? No, unless you count fics listing them as "Terrible Mothers of All Time."

Millie: I WAS A GOOD MOTHER.

Blossomfall and Bumblestripe: NO YOU WERE NOT.

Millie: BRIARLIGHT THINKS I WAS.

Briarlight: NO I ACTUALLY DON'T.

Millie: WHAT ABOUT CROWFROST?

Crowfrost: I'VE HIRED JAYFEATHER AS A GUARD YOU MANIAC.

Millie: FOXDUNG.

Jayfeather: *hisses*

 **19)** **Do you think 4 is hot? How hot?**

I do not see cats that way. But I really do like Jayfeather as a character.

Me: *meaningfully* BUT NOT WHEN HE HISSES.

Jayfeather: *begins to hiss, has second thoughts, then shrugs and continues hissing*

Me: STOP DOING THAT!

 **20)** **What would happen if 12 and 8 started going out?**

What would happen if Owlwhisker and Crowfrost went out?

Owlwhisker: I'm WindClan, he's ShadowClan, and he's dead.

Me: So that's a no?

 **21)** **Do you recall any fics about 9?**

Cherrytail? Not that I can remember.

 **22)** **Would 2 and 6 make a good couple?**

Rainflower and Millie? Yes.

Millie: What about Crowfrost?

Rainflower: Forget him! We can talk all about our terrible mothering habits.

Millie: Of course! You must hold your injured kit above all the others-

Rainflower: That's wrong, clearly you must shun your injured kit.

Millie and Rainflower: *Debate about mothering ideals*

Me: That worked out.

 **23)** **5/9 or 5/10?**

Blossomfall/Cherrytail or Blossomfall/Lichenfur?

Blossomfall: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: I guess… neither?

 **24)** **What would happen if 7 walked in on 2 and 8 kissing?**

A wild weird scenario has appeared! IVYPOOL has walked in on RAINFLOWER and CROWFROST kissing!

Crowfrost: EW! WHY AM I KISSING SOMEONE?!

Rainflower: EW IT'S A SHADOWCLAN CAT, I HATE YOU

Crowfrost: JAYFEATHER, YOU FAILED AT YOUR JOB!

Jayfeather: *hisses*

Ivypool: *slowly slips away*

 **25)** **Make up a summary of a 3/10 fanfic.**

Yellowfang and Lichenfur?

Both: WAIT NO PLEASE-

Me: _Both crotchety and old, when Yellowfang and Lichenfur met up in StarClan, it was a match made in heaven. Literally. This is their story…_

Both: NO NO NO NO

Warriors World: ACTUALLY THAT WOULD WORK

 **26)** **Is there anything as 1/8 fluff?**

Sol/Crowfrost?

Crowfrost: NO!

Sol: He is a ShadowClan cat, so therefore I abhor him because ShadowClan expatriated me, so I was unable to inflict my reprisal. I now feel strong animosity towards all ShadowClan cats.

Me: English, please?

Sol: I apologize for the inconvenience. The translation is: NO!

 **27)** **Suggest a title for a 7/12 hurt/comfort fic?**

Ivypool/Owlwhisker?

Ivypool: _We're the Only Sane Ones In This Cruel, Crazy Fic._

Owlwhisker: _I Agree With Ivypool Wholly._

 **28)** **What might 10 scream at a great moment of passion?**

Lichenfur: I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY, SO I'M JUST GOING TO SCREAM NORMALLY. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Me: MY EARS! MY EARS!

 **29)** **If you wrote a songfic about 8, what song would you use?**

Crowfrost. I would use-

Crowfrost: NO WAIT, I'LL DO A SONG! *ahem* It's a song of my own invention. *starts singing horribly* _Ohhhh, these cats keep piling on me and I want them all to get off, but this stupid fic decides it wants to ship meeeeeeeeeeeeee…_

Me: I think that's enough, Crowfrost…

 **30)** **If you wrote a 1/6/12 fic, what would the warning be?**

Sol/Millie/Owlwhisker. WARNING: EXTREME CRAZINESS.

 **31)** **What would be a good pickup line for 10 to use on 2?**

Lichenfur on Rainflower?

Lichenfur: *seductively* You're so beautiful. You're like a flower in the darkest rain.

Me: Ugh, that was so cheesy.

Rainflower: Wouldn't a flower in a dark rain die from no light?

Lichenfur: WELL I DON'T CARE.

 **32)** **1 and 7 are in a happy relationship until 5 runs off with 2. After 1 dumps 7 for 12, 6 gets upset and retaliates by dating 12. Alone and broken-hearted,7 travels in search of a friend. Finally, 7 meets 10 and 2. The three loners meet 4, who tells each of them to look for love. 10 finds 8, 2 gets 9, but now 1 is stuck in a never-ending love triangle with 3 and 11!**

Sol and Ivypool are in a happy relationship _(Ivypool: NO NO NO Sol: I abhor this fic.)_ until Blossomfall runs off with Rainflower. _(All: NO)_ After Sol dumps Ivypool for Owlwhisker, ( _Owlwhisker: NO DON'T SHIP ME I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY SANITY)_ Millie gets upset and retaliates by dating Owlwhisker. ( _Owlwhisker: I ESPECIALLY DON'T WANT TO DATE A TERRIBLE MOTHER. Millie: HEY!)_ Alone and broken-hearted, Ivypool travels in search of a friend. ( _Ivypool: Actually, I'd be dancing with glee.)_ Finally, Ivypool meets Lichenfur and Rainflower. The three loners meet Jayfeather, who tells each of them to look for love. ( _Jayfeather: *hisses* Me: *translates* He's saying, 'not that you'll ever find any.')_ Lichenfur finds Crowfrost, Ivypool gets Cherrytail, but now Sol is stuck in a never-ending love triangle with Yellowfang and Nightcloud!

Me: Guys?

Me: Hello?

Me: Oh god, now I gotta round them up again.

 **33)** **What trait would a cat with 4's last name and 7's last name have?**

Featherivy. Maybe they really like ivy?

Onestar: StarClan, I need a name for Featherpaw, please don't give me a name like Mistystar's Fangsol.

StarClan: Oh don't worry, we've got you covered! She shall be Featherivy.

Onestar: I can't even hide that with the "cats can't read" trick!

StarClan: Oh don't worry! She'll love it!

BadnameClan: We, the cats of BadnameClan, hereby welcome our new recruit, Featherivy, into our ranks. She shall be loved as if she were kin, and we shall fight by her side in battle. Welcome, Featherivy!

Featherivy: I thank you for this honor.

Onestar: Maybe StarClan should be called StupidClan instead.

 **34)** **4/8 or 4/3?**

Jayfeather/Crowfrost or Jayfeather/Yellowfang? That's a tough one. I think Yellowfang and Jayfeather would work better, but Crowfrost seems to really like Jayfeather as his bodyguard.

 **35)** **9 and 5 got into a fight who would 8 side with?**

A wild weird scenario has appeared! CHERRYTAIL and BLOSSOMFALL are fighting! Who does CROWFROST side with?

Crowfrost: I'm just gonna leave. Go fight it out, girls.

 **36)** **If 3 found out 11 was a relation, how would 3 react?**

Yellowfang is related to Nightcloud!

Yellowfang: NOOOOO NOT THAT IDIOTIC KITTY!

Nightcloud: What? It's an honor to be related to me!

 **37)** **4 and 7 had kits together; 2, 9, and 12. They were all part of 6's leader name Clan. 2 was best friends with 8, and eventually the two became mates. 9 ran away from the Clan with 1, leaving both 4 and 5, the cat who loved 9, heartbroken. 12 became mates with 3 and they had 10, who eventually became mates with 5. Later, 9 returned without 1, who had died a tragic death in the wilderness.**

Jayfeather and Ivypool had kits together: Rainflower, Cherrytail, and Owlwhisker. _(Ivypool: Well, at least the me/Jayfeather ship works.)_ They were all part of Millie- wait a second. How do I do this? Okay I'm just gonna… They were all part of Milliestar's Clan. Rainflower was best friends with Crowfrost, and eventually the two became mates. Cherrytail ran away from the Clan with Sol, leaving both Jayfeather and Blossomfall, the cat who loved Cherrytail, heartbroken. ( _Ivypool: Why am I the only one reacting?)_ Owlwhisker became mates with Yellowfang and they had Lichenfur, who eventually became mates with Blossomfall. Later, Cherrytail returned without Sol, who had died a tragic death in the wilderness,

Ivypool: That was stupid.

Me: I think you're the only one left.

Me: Wait, what happened to Question 38?

Ivypool: There was no Question 36, so we had to improvise.

Me: Fair enough.

* * *

 **Thank you to the people who said that it repeated. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
